Chocolate Love
by ikriam
Summary: see all the fun John can have with just a bottle of Chocolate syrup SLASH dont like dont click dont even bother to comment or read and press the back button enjoy :D JADE


Chocolate Love…

Wade packed his and ran out to the Corre's traveling bus, jumping inside he met his friends he waved hello and they waved back with grins and smiles spreading across their faces, he sat his stuff on a chair and sat with his team mates enjoying hours of playing monopoly till Barrett decided to give his lover a call and check up on him.

Wade sat in the back of the bus and dialed Johns number that was on speed dial hearing the message tone saying "Hey this is John Cena cant reach me right now? well its probably because I'm either busy entertaining the world or entertaining my boyfriend so leave a message." After that there was a long beep.

"John It's me I just wanted to see if you'e okay call me when you'e free" with that Wade closed the line and sat waiting for 15 minutes till John called him.

"Hi babe sorry I didn't answer you I was packing and I had my headphones on you know how I get when I hear sweet music"

Wade laughed. "It's okay love I just wanted to see if you a'e on the bus already or a'e you going to going to run late?"

"No I'll be there in 3 hours or so we can meet then" John laughed. "What miss me already?"

"You know I do" Wade chuckled and he heard John blowing him a kiss which made The brit blush.

"By the way Stu everyone here says hi" John placed the phone speaker as everyone on the bus shouted hi.

"Hello glad to hear you'e voices again it's been a while." Wade greeted.

"Yea Wade how's SmackDown?" Asked Randy.

"As boring as hell" everyone laughed.

"We miss you here too Wade John keeps whining cuz CM Punk aint no you" Morrison said and Barrett heard John yelling something to Morrison probably cursing him.

"Hey it's true CM Sucks aint no sexy brit with beautiful green eyes that I love to stare at nor foes he have those soft pink lips I love to kiss" John pushed Morrison far away from him.

"Okay you'e going to far now love" Wade laughed.

"So? You know I can keep this up my whole life right?"

"later I have to hang up now" Wade said when he felt his team annoying him and making puppy dog faces for him to continue their game.

"No don't go baby"

"Seriously John we'll talk later"

"FINE" John pouted. "Love you"

"I love you too" John sent another kiss before hanging up. "Do you guys have to spoil m time with John guys?"

"hey you'll get to see him in 2 hours now lets finish the game please" Heath pulled the brit to the table and they continued their game.

The SmackDown bus and the RAW bus reached New Jersey first leaving John to worry about his beloved. "Don't worry he'll be here their probably stuck in traffic" Randy walked to John who was straddled by the sudden sound of his friend. "Let's go inside you're going to freeze if you stay here"

John shook his head. "He's going to be here soon you go on ahead Randy I'll catch up with you later"

"Nah no way Cena I'm staying" The viper sat next to John who was staring hard down the dark street when two lights appeared they grinned in hope. "See there they are"

John's grin faded when the owners of the lights turned out to be non other than the New Nexus tour bus. "Or maybe not" Randy frowned.

"Randy aren't you coming in? I need you" Ted called.

"Five more minutes Teddy baby" Randy replied.

"Go, don't keep Ted waiting, like you said Wade will be here soon so I'll just keep waiting"

"John… when was the last time I left my friend when he is in need? Look Ted can wait right now we have a bus to wait for" The viper rubbed Johns back soothingly and John smiled.

Not long after the last bus had finally arrived The Corres bus, john didn't wait for Wade to come down he had waited enough he ran to the bus and jumped inside once he spotted his boyfriend he attacked him with a hug. "YOU'RE LATE" he yelled.

"So sorry love, our bus was being what you Americans call… Bitchy" John laughed and planted a quick kiss on Wade's lips.

"No excuses you're so dead when we get back to the hotel." The American winked and they started walking hand in hand to the huge stadium.

"Welcome all SmackDown and RAW rosters now if you can please be seated we can see what we have for our show tomorrow" Cole said.

They sat for hours and John was starting to lose his patients again he just wanted to jump on his lover and kiss him he wanted to touch him to make up for all the days they spent apart.

Wade looked at his beloved from the corner of his eyes and held Johns hands tightly in his silently asking him to hold on just a bit longer.

John let out a quite. "DAW" and frowned, as the time passed John sighed in relief when the whole damn thing was over glad that he had fallen asleep for the past hour or so, he quickly stood up and dragged Wade with him to the close by hotel, quickly getting his key card out and unlocking the door.

The American looked at a basket that was on the table that had some sweets and a bottle of chocolate syrup in it, he smirked as a naughty idea popped into his head he told Wade that he was going to make him pay for making him worry and this is exactly how John will get his revenge.

Wade was standing outside the door chatting with some of his friends when he felt a hand slap his ass hard and he yelped. "Have I ever told you how much I love that butt of yours?" John laughed and Wade growled excusing himself before closing the door on his friends.

"John, love, you can't go smacking my behind in public like that" Wade said and John pouted. "I'm sorry I know you only miss me" He hugged his Cenation John hugged back before nodding and jumping on the king sized bed patting the empty space next to him inviting the brit to join him. Wade did so only to be pulled down by John and have his lips taken over by Cena's.

Nipping and licking on Wades lower lip, John pushed himself as close to his beloved as he could and kissing Wades lips as hard as he could until the brit gave into the pressure parting his lips allowing Johns invading tongue in, their tongues rolled and danced running all over each other till the need of air separated the two. "Are you ready for you're punishment Wade?" John asked as he took of his shirt. "I said that I'm going to make you pay"

Wade opened his arms. "Punish me John" he said, before allowing John to take his shirt off while he was busy undoing John's belt. Wade loved being punished by John he loved how the other man made him feel so weak and how he turned the tables from John being the slave and him being the master to John being the one in control while he was under John when it came to sex this was Wades place under John but he didn't complain he loves it when John becomes horny and evil he loved that tongue that talks dirty words to him and him only.

John smirked and he took the bottle of chocolate syrup pouring it all over Wade's chest before licking a trail of chocolate stopping at one of Wades nipples, taking it in his mouth he tasted the two most things he loved Wade and chocolate.

Wade shuddered and moaned in pleasure under his lover his mind being clouded and turning into mush, he couldn't control his breathing anymore neither could he cool the blush covering his face as John licked across Wades chest to his other nipple playing with the sensitive flesh around it. "John" Wade gasped out.

"That's it baby call my name show me how good I make you feel" the older licked more of the chocolate off of his beloveds body, he was going to tease this man and make him moan out and scream his name so loud till his voice fades.

John undid Wade's jeans and yanked them off with the boxers loving the sight of his beloved laying naked under him. Wade pushed himself up and claimed Johns lips while his hands were busy removing the rest of Johns clothing's and throwing them away. "You look so delicious baby" John pushed Wade back down before capturing the younger mans lips again distracting Wade as he took the bottle of syrup and slowly dribbled the liquid over his lovers cock, the brit moaned as he felt the chocolate covering his length before the coldness of the sweet liquid turned into a worm sensation when John licked a strip from the base to the tip of Wades hard cock, dipping his tongue in the slit and moaning at the sweet mixture of taste, then taking Wades length in his mouth.

Wade gasped and moaned as the older man's tongue touched the sensitive vein, the brit yelped in pleasure his hands moved to the back of Cenas head pushing his lover down gently, John smirked and started to suck hard on Wades cock causing a strangled moan to escape his throat.

John pulled back teasing the other man and licked the chocolate around his lips slowly making his lover moan again, taking the syrup bottle John coated two fingers and his own throbbing cock before dragging his finger over his own chocolate and pre cum slit, Wade took Johns hand and licked the mixture with a needy moan. "Tastes good doesn't it baby? Well hang on for the better"

John reclaimed his fingers and reached down stroking himself and soothing syrup all over his cock then moved his chocolate filled hand to Wade's entrance pushing the first finger in. "Damn baby how do you stay so tight?" John moaned at the feeling of Wade's worm inside hugging his finger, now entering the second finger pounding in and out of his lover.

Wade moaned and arched his back upwards pulling the fingers deeper till he couldn't take it anymore. "J…John p…please I… I need you know please" he begged.

John smirked before pulling his fingers out and quickly replacing them with his cock not giving Wade time to even wince at the lose. John nipped and kissed Wades neck as he thrusted in and out of his lover in a slow pace teasing the man under him, Wade arched his back onto John and cried out. "John don't tease I can't take it anymo'e please"

"Have you learned you're lesson?" John asked as he pulled out and back in harder.

"YES I'm so sorry I will never worry you again please I just I want you I NEED you"

John smirked and slammed harder easily finding Wades sweet spot which made the brit moan loudly John continued his brutal thrusts enjoying each and every moan escaping his beloved's mouth. Wade wrapped his legs around John pulling him as deep as possible screaming Johns name time and time again until he came and spurted over their abdomens, John following him after seconds and emptied himself in his lover's tight heat.

The Cenation leader collapsed on top of Wade. "I love you… so bloody much John" Wade managed to say between his pants.

"I love you too Stu" John kissed the brits forehead before they both fell into a deep slumber the exhaustion keeping them from staying awake any longer.

"note to self: always bring a bottle of syrup with ya Johnny boy you're going to need it" John was going to make sure he never forgets this note no one knows when it might come in handy one day.

END


End file.
